fandomofmermaid_melodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Nanami (Sea Stars)
Lucia Nanami '(七海るちあ ''Nanami Ruchia) is the main protagonist of Mermaid Melody Sea Stars. Lucia is the 15-year-old Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean, and is the keeper of the Pink Pearl. She spends the most time with Hanon Hōshō and Rina Tōin, her two best friends. Her alter ego is '''Pink Pearl Voice (ピンクパールボイス Pinku Pāru Boisu). She uses her voice as an offensive attack. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name:' Lucia Nanami *'Japanese:' 七海るちあ *'Birthday:' July 3 *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Birthplace:' North Pacific Ocean *'Height:' 156 cm *'Weight:' 105.5 lbs *'Blood Type:' O *'Species:' Mermaid Fears *It is unknown what Lucia's fear is. *It is likely, due to the events of the second season, that she is afraid of being forgotten by her loved one. Dreams *It is unknown what Lucia's dream is. Skills |-|Sport= *Lucia's sports skills are unknown. |-|Studying= *Lucia's studying skills are unknown. *It is likely that she is not good at studying. |-|Other= *Due to being a mermaid, Lucia is a very good singer. *She has a talent in making beaded jewelry. General Information Personality Lucia is known as having a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic. Within the first arc of the series, it is uncommon to see her without a bright smile on her face. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. However, she does have a slight jealous side that often comes out in relation to Kaito because she's far from the only girl who is interested in him. In the second season of the series however, her situation is darker and it is then you see the side of her that is struggling to deal with the pain and loneliness of being forgotten by your loved one. Overall, no matter what the situation is, she never gives up hope. Clothing Style |-|Human= Lucia has dirty blonde hair, with some of it tied up into twin tails secured by red ribbons, and has brown eyes. Her casual wear consists of a two-toned pink dress with long white sleeves, blue-green tights and dark pink low-heeled shoes. She also wears her Shell Necklace. Her summer outfit is currently unknown. |-|School= In school, she has to wear the female uniform for her school. It is a light pink button-up shirt with a red sailor collar and a red bow. She wears a red skirt and also wears red boots. |-|Mermaid= Lucia has long blonde hair tied up into twin tails, and has blue eyes. She has a pink tail and a pink clam-shell bra. She wears a bracelet on her upper left arm and a double pearl bracelet on her right wrist. She has another double pearl bracelet around her tail. She wears her Shell Necklace around her neck. |-|Idol= When facing the enemies, Lucia transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice. In her idol form, she sings with the rest of the mermaid princesses to defeat the enemies by singing songs that convey their true emotions. Her first outfit is complete with a pink dress with short skirt, lacy pink gloves, and boots. Lucia, along with Hanon and Rina, gains her second outfit in episode 28 of the first season. The trio was upgraded by the sea goddess, Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is very noticeably different from her first one. Her dress now is complete with a double layer and a long pink bow on the back. Her gloves and her boots now have a second layer. She also gained accessories such as a jeweled headpiece, a more intricate bracelet, and pink accents alongside the top part of her dress. Lucia and Hanon have a similar with slight changes to the design. It should be noted that their transformations are based off of the general format of their school uniform. As it is true with all the mermaid princesses, Lucia’s second transformation is more powerful than the first one and enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. |-|Other= Lucia's "other" outfits are currently unknown. |-|Movie= Lucia's "movie" outfits are currently unknown. Relationships Family If Lucia has any family members, then they are currently unknown. Friends *'Kaito Domoto' - Kaito is Lucia's boyfriend. Ever since Lucia saved Kaito from a tsunami that killed his parents, he has been in love with her. *'Hanon Hōshō and Rina Tōin' - Lucia's best friends. Etymology Nanami (七海) - Nana (ナナ) is a word taken from nanatsu (七つ), which means "seven", and Mi (ミ) translates to "beauty". It could have also been taken from umi (海), which translates to "sea", which fits the series' theme. Nanami means "seven seas". Lucia (るちあ) - Lucia is not a common Japanese name, due to it coming from Italy. The meaning of this name is "graceful light". Together, Lucia's name means "graceful light seven seas". Pink Pearl Voice Pink Pearl Voice (ピンクパールボイス Pinku Pāru Boisu) is Lucia's idol form. She is the keeper of the Pink Pearl. She uses her voice as an offensive attack. Alone, Lucia sings Splash Dream and Koi wa Nandaro. Together with Hanon and Rina, she sings Legend of Mermaid. Weapons TBA Transformation Lucia calls out "Pink Pearl Voice" indicating the initiation of the transformation. Her pearl begins to glows and it comes out of her pendant, turning into her microphone. Then Lucia's pink boots and gloves appear. She takes her microphone in her right hand and twirls around and strikes a pose. After Aqua Regina gives Lucia, Hanon, and Rina the upgrade in outfits, Lucia can transform into her second idol form. Her new top appears then her skirt, each with an extra layer.Her boots and gloves appear, also with a new layer. A notable new accessory is her long, dark pink bow tied at her waist and her headpiece. Music As a main character, Lucia's voice actress, Asumi Nakata, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Singles= *'Splash Dream' *'Koi wa Nandaro' |-|Duets= *'Legend of Mermaid' (along with Hitomi Terakudo and Mayumi Asano) *'Super Love Songs!' (along with Hitomi Terakudo and Mayumi Asano) *'Kizuna' (along with Hitomi Terakudo and Mayumi Asano) *'Yume no Saki Sono He' (along with Hitomi Terakudo and Mayumi Asano) *'Kodou ~ Perfect Harmony' (along with Hitomi Terakudo and Mayumi Asano) *'Mother Symphony' (along with Hitomi Terakudo and Mayumi Asano) *'Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari ~Pearls of Mermaid~' (along with Hitomi Terakudo and Mayumi Asano) *'Kibou no Kane Oto ~Love Goes On~' (along with Hitomi Terakudo and Mayumi Asano) Trivia *Lucia was born on a Monday. Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997